7th Heaven: Season 10
by FlitwickFan
Summary: This was made before May 16, 2005. This will not include some info from later episodes. This is basically my way of doing season 10!
1. Default Chapter

7th Heaven Season 10

Note: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of the characters except for some of the children.

Characters:

Eric: Eric is still a minister at GlenOak Community Church and still has 7 kids.

Annie: Annie as a stay-at-home mom and still has 7 kids.

Matt and Sarah: Matt and Sarah are in their last year of medical school. They do not have any children.

Mary and Wilson: Mary and Wilson got married in July. Mary is pregnant with her 2nd child. (Carlos has Charlie). Wilson is a business man.

Kevin and Lucy: Kevin works nights and stays home in the day. Lucy is the associate pastor at her father's church and got pregnant again in June. They now live in their own house.

Savannah: Is a wonderful young child, daughter of Lucy and Kevin.

Simon: Simon is currently dating Cecilia again. He is in college.

Cecilia: She is dating Simon again. She is in college.

Ruthie: Ruthie is dating Peter again. She is in 10th grade.

Peter: He is dating Ruthie again. He is in 10th grade.

Sam and David: They are in 1st grade.

First Chapter: See Ya Back in School


	2. See Ya Back in School

See Ya Back in School

Scene 1: Camden House Kitchen

_Annie is in kitchen making lunches when Sam and David come downstairs._

Annie: Hi boys!

Sam: Do we have to go to school?

Annie: It'll be fine. It's almost like kindergarten.

David: No, it won't be!

_Ruthie walks down the stairs in a tight shirt and a skirt with way too much make-up. _

Ruthie: How do I look?

Annie: You look like you were at a celebrity's garage sale!

Ruthie: Mom!

Annie: Take off the make-up and change.

_Ruthie stands still._

Annie: Now!

_Ruthie runs upstairs to change._

Annie: Boys, Ruthie has to be ready in 3 minutes or she'll miss the bus.

David: She's lucky if she does!

Annie: It will be fine, David.

_Opening Credits_

Scene 2: Twins' Classroom

Ms. Riddle: Good morning, Samuel. Good morning, David.

Sam: My name is Sam!

Ms. Riddle: Your proper name is Samuel and that is what I will call you!

David: His name is Sam!

_Sam throws finger paint at Ms. Riddle._

Ms. Riddle: I think you two need nice long time-outs.

Sam: No, we don't!

Ms. Riddle: Maybe you guys should get a new friend.

_Ms. Riddle gets a boy named Chris._

Ms. Riddle: This is Chris, your new friend.

Chris: What are your names?

Sam: I'm Sam.

David: I'm David!

Sam: We're twins.

Chris: Cool. My sister has a twin.

David: How old is she?

Chris: She's 15.

Sam: Who else is in your family?

Chris: Nate, he's 10; Christina, she's 15; Michael, he's 15; and Colin, he's 19!

David: Wanna know who's in my family?

Chris: I guess.

Ms. Riddle: I've had every Camden child yet. Sam can tell Chris.

Sam: Matt, he's 26; Mary, she's 24; Lucy, she's 23; Simon, he's 20; and Ruthie, she's 16.

Chris: You have a big family.

David: Yep.

Ms. Riddle: Class has to start now! Get around the circle so we can start our day!

Scene 3: Lucy's House

Kevin: Savannah, it's time for a nap.

_Kevin lays Savannah down in baby seat and calls Lucy._

Lucy: Hello, Rev. Kinkirk speaking.

Kevin: Luce, I need to talk to you.

Lucy: What, Kevin?

Kevin: I have to go to the station. They need me.

Lucy: Who'll watch Savannah?

Kevin: I'll drop her by your office on the way.

Lucy: Has she taken her nap?

Kevin: I put her in her car seat. She's sleeping in that.

Lucy: Good.

Kevin: When do we find out your new baby's gender?

Lucy: On Thursday at 4:00.

Kevin: Great. I'll be there.

Lucy: I love you.

Kevin: I love you. Bye.

Lucy: Bye, Honey.

_Lucy hangs up. So does Kevin._

Kevin: To your mother's office!

Scene 4: Simon's Dorm

Simon: So Cecilia, what do you wanna do today?

Cecilia: We have classes today.

Simon: We had them this morning! It's 1:30!

Cecilia: Okay, let's see a movie.

Simon: And go to the Pool Hall.

Cecilia: Of course, Simon.

Simon: I'll give you 30 minutes to get ready.

Cecilia: Fine with me!

_Cecilia leaves and Eric calls. Simon answers._

Simon: Hello. It's Simon Camden.

Eric: Simon, it's your Dad.

Simon: What do you want?

Eric: I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat pizza with your Mom and me tonight?

Simon: Can I bring Cecilia?

Eric: Cecilia Smith? You guys are seeing each other again?

Simon: We started going out again two weeks ago.

Eric: Great, great, great!

Simon: Yeah. It's great.

Eric: Are you okay?

Simon: Could you stop asking me that? It was last year.

_Simon throws phone against wall. Eric sits in his office silently._

Scene 5: Hallway in Ruthie's School

Peter: Ruthie! I have to ask you something!

Ruthie: What?

Peter: Um... well...

Ruthie: Hurry up, please!

Peter: Um...Ruthie...will you...um...will you...will you go out with me tonight?

Ruthie: I'll call you. I have to ask my parents.

Peter: Okay. You know my number.

Ruthie: I sure do.

Peter: Ruthie?

Ruthie: Leave me alone. I'm worried that my parents won't trust you, because they caught you drinking that time?

Peter: I don't drink anymore.

Ruthie: They won't trust you no matter who tells them.

Peter: I really want to go out with you.

Ruthie: I do, too. It's just my parents.

Peter: I have an idea.

Ruthie: What's your idea?

Peter: You can sneak out of your house.

Ruthie: No. I'm not even going out with you tonight. I'm not sure I can even trust you.

_Ruthie runs off._

Peter: Wait, Ruthie!

Scene 6: Lucy's Office

_Kevin walks in with Savannah._

Lucy: Hey, Honey. What took you so long?

Kevin: I got your mom to watch Savannah. They only needed me at work for a few hours.

Lucy: Why didn't you tell me that Mom was watching Savannah?

Kevin: I was in a hurry to get to work and I didn't have time to call me.

_Lucy tries to hold back tears._

Lucy: I can't believe you! You care about work more than talking to your wife for 1 minute! I don't want to talk to you ever again!

_Lucy starts crying very hard._

Kevin: I'm sorry, Luce. Let me explain-

Lucy: No. You really don't care about me.

Kevin: I do care about you. I love you. I love you more than anyone.

_Lucy stops crying. _

Lucy: Really?

Kevin: Of course, Honey.

Lucy: I love you, too.

Kevin: I never want to lose you. You're the best wife anyone could have!

_They hug._

Scene 7: Camden House

_Eric walks in with the kids._

Annie: How was school?

Ruthie: Peter asked me out.

Eric: Are you going to go out with him.

Ruthie: I can't trust him after you caught him drinking.

Annie: Neither can I.

_Ruthie runs upstairs._

Annie: Did you two have a good day?

Sam: Yeah! It was really fun.

Annie: What did you do?

David: We got this note.

_David gets out note and hands it to Eric, who then reads it aloud._

Eric: "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Sam and David had a bad day. They threw finger paint at my new shirt. They turned on the water from our sink and flooded the classroom. Sign this and return it with Sam and David tomorrow. Sincerely, Ms. Angela Riddle."

Eric: Up to your room boys. You have an hour long time out.

Sam: Fine!

David: Fine with me, too!

_Sam and David run upstairs._

Annie: They had an interesting day.

Eric: I'm ashamed at them.

Annie: Eric, we have more important things right now?

Eric: What important things?

Annie: This is the first year since Ruthie was in kindergarten that we didn't stay home together all day.

Eric: So, what do you wanna do?

Annie: Wanna make out, Eric?

Eric: Of course, Annie.

Annie: Wait, I have to put on a nicer outfit.

Eric: I think I should, too.

Annie: Quiet or the kids will here us!

Eric: Why?

Annie: Shh!

_Eric and Annie tip-toe upstairs._

_The End_

Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Wilson did not appear in this episode. Ms. Riddle and Chris guest starred.

Next episode: Doctoring Downtimes


	3. Doctoring Downtimes

Doctoring Downtimes

Scene 1: Camden Kitchen

_The phone rings. Annie picks it up. Ruthie is standing in kitchen._

Mary: Mom? Are you there?

Annie: Mary! Why are you calling?

Mary: You heard about my divorce, right?

Annie: Of course, Mary.

Mary: Well, I'm married!

Annie: I thought you moved to London.

Mary: I'm at the GlenOak airport. Wilson and I are coming over.

Annie: Wilson? Wilson West? The one with Billy?

Mary: Yes. Who did you think I was talking about?

Annie: I thought he was married.

Mary: He's divorced now. Wilson and his ex-wife switch off with Billy every week. His ex-wife has him now.

Annie: Oh. Wonderful.

Mary: Could I talk to Ruthie?

Annie: Sure. Why?

Mary: I just wanna say hi to her.

Annie: Okay. Here she is.

_Annie hands phone to Ruthie._

Ruthie: Hey, Mary.

Mary: Is Mom out of the room?

Ruthie: No. She isn't.

Mary: Call me later when Mom can't overhear!

_Mary hangs up._

_Opening Credits_

Scene 2: NY Hospital

_Matt runs by Sarah with a folder._

Sarah: Matt? What are you doing?

Matt: I'm going home.

Sarah: We still have 4 more hours of work today.

Matt: I'm sick. I got permission to leave.

Sarah: You don't sound sick.

Matt: I'm not sick.

Sarah: Why did you lie?

Matt: I need to fly to GlenOak to talk to Simon.

Sarah: Why? Is everything okay?

Matt: I don't know. Simon just called and told me to come straight to GlenOak.

Sarah: I think I'd better come.

Matt: You can't. You were just off for a month, because you were sick. You're back and need to make up for what you missed.

Sarah: Okay. I'll see you in a few days.

Matt: I love you. Bye.

Sarah: I love you, too. Bye.

_Matt runs past and knocks over doctors and papers._

_Scene 3: Mary's House_

Wilson: Did you tell your parents yet?

Mary: No. I tried, too. I just couldn't.

Wilson: Pack your bags! We're going to GlenOak to tell them together!

Mary: We can't. I'm 5 months pregnant and cannot tell my parents!

Wilson: Come on, Mary.

Mary: what about Billy?

Wilson: We'll take him, too. He's supposed to be here any minute.

Mary: Great! Let's get ready.

_Doorbell rings. Mary answers._

Mary: Hi, Billy. We're going to see my parents.

Billy: This will be great.

Corey: How long will he be gone?

Mary: 2 days to a week.

Corey: I suppose we could do that.

Mary: Have a nice day, Corey.

Corey: You, too. Bye.

Billy: Bye!

_Corey exits._

Wilson: Billy, we're going to California.

Billy: Cool. Are we leaving now?

Mary: Oh course! Come on!

Wilson: Let me finish packing.

Billy: Okay, Dad.

Mary: Billy, let's get in the car.

Billy: Okay, Mary.

_Mary and Billy go to car as scene ends._

Scene 4: Simon's Apartment

Cecilia: Are you okay, Simon?

Simon: Not really. I need to talk to Matt. He's flying over right now.

Cecilia: What's wrong, Simon?

Simon: I can't tell you.

Cecilia: Is this about me?

Simon: Not really.

Cecilia: I better get going.

Simon: Bye, Cecilia.

Cecilia: Bye, Simon.

_Cecilia leaves and Matt enters._

Matt: Simon! What's wrong?

Simon: Okay. Cecilia and Georgia both think that I'm their boyfriend.

Matt: Who do you like better?

Simon: I don't know. My life is messed up!

Matt: Its okay, Simon.

Simon: It's not, Matt.

Matt: we can fix this.

Simon: How can we fix this?

Matt: Well... I don't know.

Simon: I have no clue either.

Matt: Tell me your feelings for both of them.

Simon: Will this help at all?

Matt: Yes, Simon. It will.

Simon: I hope it does.

Scene 5: Sam and David's Room

Sam: I hate kindergarten.

David: Me, too.

Sam: Ms. Riddle gives too much homework.

David: Yeah! I'm not going to school tomorrow.

Sam: Tomorrow is Sunday.

David: Then, Monday!

_Eric enters their room._

Eric: Hey, guys. What's up?

Sam: Ms. Riddle gave us homework on the weekend.

Eric: That's not fair. Why don't you guys skip it and I'll write a note?

David: That's fine with me!

Sam: Fine with me, too!

Eric: Good. I have to work on my sermon.

David: You aren't done?

Eric: Nope. Guess who's visiting our church tomorrow.

Sam: I don't know.

Eric: Its Rev. Hamilton and his family.

David: Who are they?

Eric: Well, they're friends that you two haven't met yet.

David: Cool, Dad.

Sam: Better get to work on the sermon!

Eric: You're right!

Scene 6: Outside Church

Rev. Hamilton: Hey, Eric. Thanks for inviting us.

Eric: Anytime, Morgan.

Mrs. Hamilton: Hi, Annie. It's great to see you.

Annie: Great to see you, too.

Lynn: Ruthie! I haven't seen you since 4th grade!

Ruthie: Let's get good seats.

_Ruthie and Lynn enter church._

John: Is Matt back from New York?

Eric: I don't think so, but I'm glad to see you, John.

Lucy: Keesha! I haven't seen you in a long time.

Keesha: It's great to see you. Who are they?

_Keesha looks at Kevin and Savannah._

Lucy: My husband, Kevin, and my daughter, Savannah.

Keesha: Cool. Let's go inside.

Lucy: Good idea.

_Lucy, Keesha, Kevin, and Savannah go inside. Eric, Annie, Sam, David and Rev. and Mrs. Hamilton follow._

Sam: That's a lot of people!

David: It sure is!

_Eric goes to alter and begins his sermon._

Eric: Good morning! Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to Rev. Hamilton and his family!

_Congregation applauded as Rev. Hamilton goes to alter._

Rev. Hamilton: It is great to see you all. I am the pastor at Trinity Church. A few years ago, your church helped build our church when it was burned down. You are all wonderful. Now I'll sit down and let Rev. Camden start his sermon.

Eric: I invited Rev. Hamilton here to help show you a way of helping others. Now, please, write down 2 ways you can help people in the next week and put it in the offering plate. Everyone contribute! Even children that can't write yet. Tell a friend or parent to write it down for you. Today's sermon was to get you involved in contributing!

_Congregation applauded as Rev. Camden left the alter._

Annie: Wonderful sermon, Honey!

Eric: Thanks!

_The Camdens hug._

_The End_

_Peter does not appear. Morgan Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton, John, Lynn, and Keesha guest star._


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Quick Announcement:

I am very busy with my website  for Harry Potter. Please help me write stories. If you are interested, e-mail 


End file.
